The present energy shortage which has become more severe as time progresses has impressed upon the populace the need to conserve any energy that may be so conserved. One substantial area of conservation exists in homes and buildings where insulated members are used to prevent loss of heat to the atmosphere.
Windows and doors have been two of the chief sources of heat loss in buildings and, even with the use of insulated windows, storm windows and storm doors, additional measures are critically needed to further conserve energy. Even when double-panel glass windows are used, significant heat loss results through the thermal inefficiency of existing insulated windows and also through the frames of the windows.
We have developed a novel window system for use in windows and doors which provides for complete thermal insulation of the complete window area and which is produced such that thermally insulated, structurally sound panel members are used that have a novel thermal break therein. By using the present panel construction, substantial material savings are incurred without sacrificing the strength while enhancing the thermal properties of the panels.